In recent times, there has been an increase in the amount of terrorist activities at airports. As bombs and plastic explosives become more sophisticated, smaller, and easier to conceal, there has been heightened concern about enhancing the safety of cargo, including luggage, loaded onto an airplane.
Similarly, passengers in airplanes have raised concerns about checking their luggage, particularly if it contains valuables. Pilfering through checked luggage in search of valuables by unscrupulous airport employees, or by intruders, has been known to occur with enough frequency to cause concern. Locks on luggage are not always an option, and can be inconvenient.
Another problem associated with checking luggage concerns its handling. If handled roughly, the luggage can sustain damage. At times, luggage contents including containers for holding liquid, can break and leak over several pieces of luggage.
Consequently, there is a need for a way to enhance the safety and protection of cargo, such as luggage, loaded onto an airplane. There is also a need for a way to ensure the security of checked luggage from unauthorized access.